


Red's Monologue

by Aisuryuu



Series: Let's Go AU - collective [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Time set in sort of the 90’s, eventual polyamory, more f bombs from Rory, more obvious with the namelessshipping but it's not quite there yet, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisuryuu/pseuds/Aisuryuu
Summary: Taking the time to think back on things really does help figure things out a little doesn't it. Too bad 20/20 hindsight doesn't help solve issues in the present.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Original Character(s), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Red (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: Let's Go AU - collective [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204913





	Red's Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> It just seemed fitting to have Red almost entirely in his own head when writing from his pov.  
> This also drops a few things that might have been implied or alluded to, or not, in the previous two other parts. Which is why I think they read best together.
> 
> I use // to indicate sign language

Generally speaking Red never viewed himself as the type who’d get jealous. It wasn’t a feeling he could recall having experience with in the past.

But when they were children he saw the way Green looked up to Rory. It was with a condescending tone of course because everything from Green had that layer of condescension when they were children. But Red knew Green well enough to know Green wanted to be like Rory in some way. And he respected her maybe more than anyone else.

Suffice to say he heard him talk about her _a lot_ as a result of that. Though it never bothered him. It was just a fact he accepted. Even when things got rocky after Rory left the region and Green started being obsessed with being a strong trainer in a way that somehow was different than it was before. And he’d gotten obsessed with becoming Champion.

So when they go back to Kanto after being in Alola together a few years and the Professor was telling them about how happy he was they were home just in time to see he finished making his Pokedex? Red thought nothing much of it besides, _oh neat_.

He didn’t much care to pay attention to the Professor rambling on about it when they were in the lab. So it wasn’t until later when Green mentioned he was curious to see who it was his grandfather called in a favour with to help him complete the thing Red realized someone, make that two people Green clarifies, would be coming into the region to fulfil the Professor's dream.

He’d asked Green why they weren’t asked to do it? More out of curiosity than offense. I mean… they were already there and everything. Though they were handed their own pokedex.

“Gramps said we just got back from a work trip that spanned years and wanted us to kick back now that we’re finally home” giving an impression of his grandfather he continued with, ‘Love and respect for your Pokemon is not something I need to tell you two about anymore, but I want to impress upon you both the importance of self-care and taking breaks!’ Then he broke into laughter because couldn’t keep up the impression any longer.

Well Red wouldn’t mind just wandering around Kanto and re-familiarizing himself with the region. It has been years as the Professor said. He was excited to see what might have changed and what might have stayed the same. Kanto was always pretty quiet, and rather isolated to itself despite the proximity of Johto travel between the regions wasn’t easy.

\---

It would be an understatement to say Red was shocked to hear Rory was back some months later. And not only that, she was one of the people the Professor called in to help with the Pokedex. Though that seemed to make sense as to why she’d be back after almost 20 years. And she seemed like a reliable option for helping out the Professor. Red has no idea what she was doing all these years but she was Champion before and apparently kept up being a trainer all this time. So catching everything under the sun in Kanto didn’t seem like it should be out of her ability.

And if Red was honest he was feeling more and more tempted to try catch everything and fill up the Pokedex himself. Maybe.

Red also shouldn’t have been surprised it was Green who told him because Red had been out in the wilds alone for weeks already and he hadn’t encountered too many people. And Green seemed to have the uncanny ability to find him whenever the fancy struck him to do so. Green was just wandering the region seemingly aimlessly and felt like talking Red’s ear off so he came to find him. It was obvious why Green would know who the Professor hired. That is his grandfather, and Green was spending a little more time than Red had expected he would at the lab, even if he was only there for short bursts before flying off again to Arceus knows where.

They had spent a few weeks together traveling their home region. When Green started wandering off on his own more and more often Red just decided he’d do the same. He was getting tired of spending so much time in public spaces filled with people. So isolating himself out in the wilds to recharge seemed like a great idea.

Blessedly few seemed to recognize him if Green wasn’t saying his name right beside him to his face. So he didn’t have long encounters. Aside from once when he tried helping an Ace Trainer in Mount Moon. And he only really encountered her because an Eevee who clearly belonged to someone based on it wearing clothes found him and led him back to her.

She recognized him, he realized later when she called him by name, but Red was shocked yet relieved it wasn’t met with the usual starstruck reaction. He was sure she came from Kalos considering she used Kalosian when naming her starter and at least one of her other pokemon. Red only knew this because he’d heard Green speaking Kalosian to some people in Unova and Alola a handful of times. And he recognized the colour names she used for Eevee and Pikachu. Though her Kantonian was amazing if she wasn’t even from the region. And it only made more sense she wasn’t used to the region if she somehow managed to fall off the path and end up deep into Mount Moon where trainers generally can’t get to unless they’re really trying. And who would want to come here besides him because there was no one else around?

The fact that she also seemed fluent in sign language was an even bigger relief. But he supposed if she was a foreigner learning more than one language is a good idea.

What was weird was she acted a little familiar in a way usually only Green and the Professor would. Though the way she vehemently rejected assistance was uncommon and a little worrisome. But he let it go and left her to her own devices after pressuring her to at least ride Arcanine with him up the cliff face back to the area of the cave trainers normally ventured.

\---

It was after that Red decided to at least go back to Pallet Town for a bit. His mom was overjoyed, and the Professor was more than pleased to have him listen to him ramble at the lab about whatever it was he was talking about. Thankfully he was never asked to contribute to the one-sided conversation and just let the Professor bask in whatever it was he takes joy in when he spends hours talking to Red. This was definitely his preference in socialization as opposed to being asked a million questions that most bordered on invasive. But Green always laughed and told him that’s what happens when you get famous.

\---

Something that really struck a chord in him, well two things but firstly, was that he later realized he could name jealousy as what he felt when he happened to be walking about and came across Green and Rory hashing it out on a deserted route together.

The second was that Rory was the Ace Trainer he came across in Mount Moon. What?!

They were still a ways away from him when he spotted them. And bickering about something but Red didn’t care to pay attention to the details.

What he was paying attention to was the way they were talking to each other. And it was like a squeezing in his chest had him clutching the material of his shirt.

He didn’t like it.

But he wasn’t going to barge in on their conversation. So he left without drawing attention to himself. Something he’s actually quite good at.

\---

He did manage to run into Rory alone a few days later. She was diligently catching pokemon in some grass. He at least waited until she’d captured the one she was after when he saw her.

He may have come on a bit strong, but he was confident she understood him when he left her alone again.

It wasn’t until he was lying down in his sleeping bag for the night with Arcanine curled at his side that he realized he hadn’t actually spoken to her at all during the encounter.

It was confusing to realize she managed to accurately read his body language and facial expressions seemingly as easily as Green to the point he noticed later he hadn’t signed a single thing to her. But at the same time he left the encounter confident she understood because the way she spoke to him and responded made it feel like a natural conversation with a clear resolution.

But that was pushed to the back of his mind. What was important was she knew to back off.

He’d think about why he wanted her to back off so badly, or why she was the first person he felt jealous about since working out his feelings for Green later. Maybe. If he remembered it I guess. Now he was just going to sleep.

\---

Fast forward to some time later, honestly Red doesn’t really keep track of time outside of the time of day when he’s in the wilds, and he’s visiting the Professor again. He’d asked him to drop by now and then and Red felt bad about having been gone for literal years and not contacting him at all in the past. So he tried to enjoy coffee with the Professor. The Aides also took him aside and thanked him for getting the Professor to take more and longer breaks whenever he visited. So it felt nice to make so many people happy by just existing for once.

But it was uncommon to hear the Professor praising Green so proudly for so long that Red zoned back into the conversation and asked him to repeat what he’d said.  
And what he was told was making him anxious. Even if the Professor thought it was great Red knew better.

It seems like Rory was keeping up her end. But it was affecting Green in a way he hadn’t taken into account.

He excused himself and was already out of the Lab before he realized. He doesn’t know how to get in touch with Green.

It was always Green who came to find him, or he was just... there. When they were in Unova and Alola Red had taken it for granted and now felt at a loss when he wanted to find him.

\---

It took a few failed trips of looking for him at admittedly random locations before he realized, duh. Cinnabar. The Pokemon Mansion. If Green was overworking himself in the research aspect The Mansion is likely where he’d be. Rory was doing the Field Research aspect. So if Green was trying to find an excuse to increase his odds of forcing interaction through research then him digging up things from here made sense.

He did find him there. And it was a familiar sight Red never liked to see. Green was hyper focusing and stressed, but trying to maintain the facade of being fine.

It took Green getting over his joy at seeing Red and rambling about some Research he was in the middle of compiling to bring back to Viridian before rewriting it to bring to the Professor's Lab.

He managed to convince Green it was enough for the day by helping him bring some papers back to his apartment.

After he was back home, and Red worked at dragging him out of his hyper focus, the stress was rising to the surface.

Red’s always been a good listener when he wanted to be. And honestly getting Green to really talk about what’s bothering him was always difficult. Sure he’ll talk but rarely about stuff that’s hard on him. And Red was always patient and careful enough to coax Green into venting to him and being his safe space. It was something he was always proud of.

So when Green tells him in no uncertain terms he’s been trying so hard to spend time with Rory and the way she’s been avoiding him hurts and is confusing... Red feels the guilt weigh on him. And he realizes how selfish he was to tell Rory to do what he wanted.

After talking Green into taking a nap with him Red decided he had to talk to Rory later once he was sure Green could take care of himself again, at least for a while. And so Red could fix his fuck up. Maybe… apologize. At some point.

\---

It wasn’t too hard to find Rory. Not when she was gaining recognition for seeking out and stomping out Team Rocket. Huh... didn’t know they were back again Red mused.

How did she manage to not only train new pokemon from scratch, collect badges, do field research, catch pkmn to send to the Lab, AND take on Team Rocket? It was a mystery to Red.

But when he finally found her he started to see how. It seems like Green and Rory shared a bit more in common than Red realized. She was stretching herself far too thin. Sure she just finished clearing out a secret underground area to the Celadon Game Corner of Rocket by herself, which was admittedly quite impressive Red will admit, but she wasn’t looking like that was the only thing she’d tackled. Or been tackled by, if he was honest.

She noticed him and rolled her eyes groaning, “Look man, if you’re not satisfied fucking talk to Green yourself and tell him to leave ME alone! I swear he’s borderline harassing ME!”

//Okay, look. It was my bad asking-//

Rory narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, snarling at him, “Oh don’t play. It was a fucking demand if not a threat!” She emphasized her last word by raising her eyebrows and her eyes widened.

Red pressed his lips tightly before continuing, with a tip of his head to concede her //Right... when I demanded you stay away from him//  
She nodded, “Much better.” She gestured for him to continue.

//I want to ask you to disregard that, please//

Rory scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Oh please.” She sweeps a hand under some hair over her shoulder and flips her hair back before stepping over some debris and unconscious Grunt bodies strewn on the floor to make her way passed him.

Red grabbed her hand and when she turned glaring at him he continued //No, seriously. Green isn’t- he’s stressing out too much trying to talk to you! Just humour him, please?//

Rory narrows her eyes but turns and pokes him in the chest when she leans up and looks him in the eye Red can feel the Eevee on her head glaring at him also.

“That sounds like a _you_ problem. Honestly it’s not such a bad deal for me if he leaves me the hell alone.” She shoves him with a palm press that has him stumble, “So why don’t you pull the reins on your boyfriend for me and do the world a favour, yeah? Instead of going around making unreasonable demands of other people just so you can coddle him. Okay?”

She whirls around and stomps up the stairs.

Well that couldn’t have gone worse could it? Well, maybe it went better than the worst case scenario. At least she didn’t try to battle him or beat him up with her own two fists. She was certainly in a foul mood and based on what she’d already accomplished in a few hours he thought he’d rather not have to battle or defend himself as he looked down at unconscious grunts and stepped around them to follow her up the stairs. Maybe he should ask someone to call Officer Jenny... this was a mess.

And that was only the beginning of the headaches Red faced once he returned to Kanto.


End file.
